And Then There Was You
by Vrna
Summary: Jacob and Edward face their worst nightmare when Renesmee and Bella are mysteriously killed. On their mission to avenge their lovers, they meet two new female inhabitants of Forks. Can love and life be renewed in the midst of destruction?
1. Prologue: Death

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters originally from Twilight. (Sadly)  
I do, however, own any characters not from Twilight, with an exception of those that are celebritys, other actual-book characters, etc.  
[This disclaimer goes for this chapter and all other chapters in this fanfic.]**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. Please review!  
-Rainie-lyn**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PROLOGUE

Bella Cullen looked around uncertainly. She could feel something in the ground. A faint vibration that seemed to come closer every second.

"Mommy?" Renesmee Cullen asked, seeing her mothers hesitant expression.  
She held her hand out to touch Bella's neck. Bella leaned forward and felt Nessie's images come into her head.  
Edward, her husband.  
Alice and Rosalie, her sister's-in-law. Emmett and Jasper, her brother's-in-law.

And finally, Jacob Black. Nessie wanted to go to them.

"Not yet." Her mother said reassuringly. "Soon." Suddenly, the vibrations became heavier, closer.

Renesmee looked around in fear as Bella tensed. Something was coming. And fast. Bella's eyes swept the forest around them.

Every tree, bush, and animal was clear and sharp. Squirrels jumped from limb to limb on the trees, fleeing from the oncoming danger. Birds rushed upward frantically, swarming the sky till the sun was no longer visible.

Renesmee held on tighter to Bella, whimpering. "Shhh." Said Bella, comforting her daughter, even though she felt like whimpering herself.  
She opened her mouth, and smells flooded in, strong and rich. But out of all the scents, Bella could not smell any blood. Which meant whatever was coming wasn't human.

Where was Edward? Bella thought, scanning her surroundings. She knew he woudn't be able to hear her thoughts, but he should have been able to hear Renesmee's. The vibration changed to a shaking. It was coming very close.

Suddenly, someting moved out of the corner of Bella's eye. It moved sharp and quickly, too hard to see clearly for even her eyes. "Mommy?" Nessie asked, her voice shaking. "Whats going on?"

Then, more sharp, quick movements flitted through the surrounding trees.

"Renesmee." Bella said quietly. "Climb down and stay by my side. Hold on to me." Nessie obeyed, grasping Bella's leg tightly.

"Who's there?" Bella shouted, scanning the forest as more of the things moved around. "Who are you people?" No one replied.

Nessie began crying. "Don't cry, honey. Its alright." Said Bella, even though she wasn't so sure of that herself.

"Wheres daddy?" Asked Nessie through sobs. "I don't know." Bella replied. Where was he? She thought. Wouldn't he have felt the shaking by now?  
Suddenly, a dark shape emerged out of the trees and swooped at Renesmee. He grabbed her up and squeezed her till she could barely breathe.

"Mommmy!" Came her exasperated cry as she wheezed. "Nessie!" Bella screamed, running towards Nessie's captor.

But she didn't make it. Something hard hit her head, and she fell with a gasp. The last thing Bella remembered was a blazing fire and her baby's still body next to hers.


	2. Realization

**So, as you should know from reading the previous chapter, Bella and Renesmee die. I'm very sorry to all the Bella/Nessie lovers out there (i'm one too) but I wanted to make this fanfic a little creative.  
After you read, again, please review! I would appreciate it a lot!  
Thanks!  
-Rainie-lyn**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

"Bella? Bella!" The voice called out in anxiousness. "Bella? Where are you? Bella!"

The beautiful pale-skinned man fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Bella.." He whispered as he tried to fight back tears. "BELLAAA!" He screamed finally.

He grabbed hold of a newly grown tree and threw it out of sight, sobbing and clenching his teeth.

"Jacob.. Bella.. I should have been with her. God, how stupid could I be?!" He yelled, punching the ground so hard it cracked.

Jacob looked at him with sympathy and anger, then resumed to yelling for Renesmee.

"Renesmee! Nessie! Nessieee!" He yelled, his voice echoing all around the forest.

"Edward.. What the hell do you think happened?" He asked, scanning his surroundings before going back to Edward.

"They've been gone for 2 days. I thought Bella was just teaching Nessie how to hunt.." Jacob said in disbelief.

"They were." Came Edward's stiff reply. "Something must have happened.. Something bad. Or else they would have at least called us.."

He said, standing up and looking up at the canopy of green above him. It used to be peaceful and refreshing.

Now it was ominous and dark, with silent promises of danger blowing through the slight breeze.

"You can't mean.. No.. No! That's not possible!" Jacob cried out in anger.

He quickly morphed into a wolf, his fingernails growing into claws, his face turning into a long snout, and his skin becoming russet-brown fur.

He ran through the trees and brush, knocking them all down and flattening everything in his path.

_Jacob? Jacob, are you alright? _Leah Clearwater thought. _Do you want me to come over there?_

_No. _Jacob thought harshly. _Stay away from me. And don't talk to me._

_Did something happen? What about Nessie? How is she? _Leah asked that, Jacob roared and ran as fast as he could, deciding to just keep running until he became so tired he couldn't move.

He ignored all the thoughts being sent to him by all the other wolves and charged on, his blood boiling.

It began to rain. The drops of water began to cool him off, and he started to jog, his breath slowing and his racing heart slowing.

Finally, he gave up and morphed back into a human, falling to his knees. He sobbed, his head to the ground and his shoulders shaking violently.

Edward, who had silently followed him, kneeled down next to him and laid his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I should have been with them. Then they'd probably still be here with us." He said quietly, wincing as he said the last words.

"No.." Jacob growled, standing. "I should have been there. I should have stayed with Renesmee. I knew it was a mistake to let her go with just Bella."

He stalked off in no shirt and ripped jeans to the Cullen's house, with Edward following solemnly behind.

As they stepped through the front door, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett looked up from the couch. Alice had a pained look on her face.

"I saw it." She whispered, then covered her eyes as tears began to flow. Jasper held her closely, saying soft words of comfort, not even bothering to make the atmosphere relaxed.

Jacob bit his lip as his eyes began to water, and Edward leaned against the door frame as he fought back unshed tears.

Soon everyone disbanded to let out the pain in private, until only Jacob and Edward stood, still by the door. "Do the wolves know?" Asked Edward.

"No.. I don't think I can stand to tell them. They all loved Nessie." Jacob said, gripping the doorframe so hard his knuckles turned white.

Edward covered his face, then looked up at Jacob sadly. "Why don't we rest. I don't know if I can stand all this sadness much longer." Jacob nodded. "Alright. Listen.. I'm sorry. About all this.. It was my fault.." He tried. "No." Said Edward strongly. "Just.. Just.. Just go home." Then he turned and walked up to his bedroom as Jacob dejectedly turned toward the forest and left.


	3. The Attack

CHAPTER 2

_6 Months Later_

"Cherese. Cherese. Cherese!" The sleeping girl finally stirred and glared at her friend in the seat next to her.

"What?" she asked impatiently, putting her head back against the headrest. "We're here!" The excited girl squeaked in excitement.

"Huh?" Cherese asked mid-yawn. Suddenly, an announcement came over the speakers.

"Please fasten your seatbelts everyone. We are now landing. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

Cherese slowly fastened hers while her friend quickly snapped hers in place. "Aren't you excited?" asked her friend, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Now calm down, Rainbeau! Geez." The plane finally hit the runway and cruised down until it reached men waving signal-lights.

All the passengers on the plane undid their belts and got up to claim their carry-ons. Stewards and stewardesses rushed around, opening compartments and leading others out.

Rainbeau waited as a stewardess opened their compartment and grabbed her duffel bag and Cherese's backpack.

Cherese lazily stood and slumped to Rainbeau while the other girl beamed and handed her the backpack.

"Are you ready?" Rainbeau asked as they walked with the crowd to the airplane door.

"Kind of, I guess. I know I definitely didn't expect to be at an airport in Forks, Washington 6 months ago." she sighed.

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper. We're finally here! Alone! No parents! No siblings! No one to tell us what to do except police officers! Isn't that great?" Rainbeau exclaimed happily, twirling and making other passengers stare.

"Uh. I guess." Cherese replied as they stepped into the airport hallway.

The air was nearly freezing, and both girls were glad they had worn heavy jackets.

They checked out at the terminals and headed outside, where even in their jackets they shivered.

"I'm glad I didn't bring any extra non carry-on cargo. Imaging standing out here for an hour waiting for a vacant taxi to pick us up." Cherese thought out loud.

Rainbeau nodded and quickly stepped out to flag down a taxi. "Wow. Just like in the movies." Rainbeau remarked as the taxi driver stopped next to the curb.

"What? You mean being in a taxi?" Cherese asked, laughing as she piled in the taxi. Rainbeau nodded and stepped into the yellow cab.

"Where to, ladies?" The man in the drivers seat asked.

"Um.. La Push?" Rainbeau asked, looking at the paper with her mom's instructions and directions on it. "Okie doke! Off to La Push it is." The man said, kicking the car into gear.

As he drove, the girls _oohed_ and _aahed _at all the sights they could see out their windows.

Finally, the driver stopped near a hotel. "Is this good?" he asked. "Yeah. This is fine."

Cherese said as she analyzed the paper with the directions.

When they got out Rainbeau paid the driver. "How far to the house?" Rainbeau asked, looking around. There was a number of residential places near the hotel.

"Uh.. This way." Cherese pointed. They walked down a narrow road nearly to the end, where a small pale-yellow house greeted them as they turned into the driveway.

Past that was forest and cliffs. They followed the instructions and got the key under the doormat, then let themselves in.

Rainbeau dropped her duffel and sank into a recliner. "So. This is the place? Not too shabby." Cherese commented as she sat on the large couch.

"Yeah. I could live here." Rainbeau replied. "Actually, I still feel like moving around. I think I want to explore the forest behind here." she said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Are you sure? We just got here, plus who knows what's out there?" said Cherese uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I think I saw a trail going up to those cliffs in the forest. I'll be back soon. You rest." Rainbeau said, then left the house.

The walk to the house had made her warmer, so she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

She was wearing a pale blue thermal sweater, and she opened her arms to take in the refreshing chill from the air. Then she began her hike.

The trail was narrow but well-beaten down by generations of people walking down to the cliffs, and she jogged along, taking deep breaths to keep her energized.

As she walked along for a while, the forest seemed to be less inviting and more ominous. She creeped along, constantly checking around to make sure no one was watching her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sudden movement behind her. She froze, then began jogging faster to the open cliffs.

The movements started coming faster and faster. Rainbeau broke out into a run, running past brambles and thorns that scratched at her arms and legs, cutting into her skin like little knives all over her body.

Finally, she reached the edge of the thicket, But before she could turn around and see what was chasing her, she was pushed over the edge of one of the cliffs, into the deep cold gray water of First Beach.


	4. First Meeting

**YAY! Chapter 3 is FINALLY up! I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I hope you enjoy this since its pretty long. o___o Anyway.. This is the chapter that starts the beginning of AWESOMENESS! This is where 2 of my main characters meet and worlds collide! Where evolution begins! Read and find out, okay? And please review, tell me what you think! YAYAYAYAYAY! :D**

He heard the scream very clearly. It had rung in his ears, piercing the silence of First Beach like a knife.

He had been sitting on the beige sand silently thinking. Thinking.. Of her. Renesmee.

The past six months had been torture. He howled in pain every night and didn't sleep. When he did, he'd have nightmares.

Renesmee, calling to him, crying. "Help me Jake! Help me!" She screamed. He would run, run to her voice, but it would slowly fade and he'd wake with a cold sweat.

He was supposed to protect her, but what had he done? Now she was gone, forever. There was no turning back and doing what he should have. And that's what hurt him the most. But for now..

He shed his jacket and ran, his breath ragged, his heart pounding.

She was falling.. It seemed to be in slow motion.

Her curly chestnut hair flapped in the wind as her body drifted down to the depths of the cold water. If she went below, she would either drown or freeze to death.

He dived into the water just as she hit the surface. He quickly reached the spot where she fell, and dove under.

Her face was pale, her hair flowing around her like a halo. She was unconscious. The only things she had on that could keep her warm was a thin sweater and jeans.

He quickly grabbed her light frame and kicked back to the surface. Her head drooped on his shoulder as he swam them back to the shore.

There was only one place he could go to get immediate help. The Cullen's house.

"Jacob is coming. And he has someone with him.. A girl." Alice looked up in shock at Edward's words.

He seemed tense and wary as he looked out at the driveway. Soon enough, Jacob, soaking wet and carrying a limp form, sprinted up to the door where Edward stood.

"Is Carlisle here?" He panted. Edward called for his father and inspected the girl in Jacob's arms.

She was unconscious. Her face was pale, her eyes closed. Her hair and clothes were dripping wet. She was wearing Jacob's jacket.

Jacob was mostly the same. His short hair had water droplets still stuck to them. His clothes were soaked through but he wasn't the least cold.

"Jacob." Carlisle spoke quietly. He led the way to a bed he had had from the hospital and Jacob placed the girl on it.

He suddenly noticed something he hadn't seen before.

It was a small silver locket etched with small flowers. He was tempted to open it and see if there was something inside but his better judgment took over.

Carlisle inspected her and checked her pulse. "She's fine, just unconscious. Where did you find her?" Jacob told them about the scream.

He didn't tell them about what he had been thinking before, though. He knew the Cullen's would all react differently. Edward especially.

He had taken the death of Renesmee especially hard, and the death of Bella. He would just sit in his room listening to the many CD's he had lining his wall, and went hunting often.

He was silent, his only response to questions a nod or shake of the head.

Alice or Esme would try to get him to open up, but he remained eerily quiet and would just escape into the forest when pressured. Jacob could hardly blame him, although he took his pain much more violently.

Suddenly, Alice nudged him. The girl was stirring.

She blinked and raised her head and looked around at them all with her eyes half-closed. "Cherese?" She faintly whispered. Her eyes closed and she fell back onto the pillow.

"Esme, Rosalie, please give her a warm bath. Alice, could you find some clothes of yours for her to wear? Thank you." Carlisle said and handed the girl over to Esme.

Within moments the men were alone. "Jacob, are you sure you did not see anyone up on the cliff when she was falling? There's no way a human could have pushed her and ran back into the forest without you seeing something." Carlisle said to Jacob.

"No. I didn't see any movement or anything." Jacob replied.

Edward stared intently at his father and nodded. "She didn't jump herself. There must have been something too fast for Jacob to see there who pushed her. There's no other explanation." He said quietly.

"What do you think it was?" Asked Emmett. "It couldn't have been a vampire. If it were it would have bitten her." Jasper commented.

"Edward. Please go and check the forest she came through. Whatever it was might still be there. We can't take the risk of having it hurt other innocent people." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and took off out the door. Jacob watched him go solemnly. He hoped Edward would find whatever it was and destroy it.

He couldn't bear the thought of the creature hurting others. Or murdering them. A pang of hate rushed through him and he growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"Jacob. Calm down. The girl is alright and that's all that matters for now." Carlisle assured him.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you go check on her . She should be fine." Jacob nodded and went up the stairs to where he could hear voices.

The girl was sitting up in Alice's bed and talking to Alice and Rosalie.

She was wearing a white sleeved nightdress with Jacob's jacket over it. She looked worried.

Alice turned at Jacob's entrance. "Jacob. This is Rainbeau." Rainbeau looked curiously up at him.

He remembered when Renesmee looked at him like that when he said something she couldn't understand. Sorrow filled his heart and he leaned on the doorframe for support.

"Thank you… for saving me." Said a voice he could not recognize but was so familiar. Rainbeau smiled at him and for a second he felt like smiling himself.

"Are you.. Okay? Do you need anything?" He asked warily. "No, but thank you anyway. I would go home but.." She blushed and looked down at the blanket bundled up on her legs.

Alice smiled and finished her sentence. "She doesn't remember where she lives."

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "You can't remember? Wow. That must have been a hard fall."He said.

"No, Jacob, she didn't lose her memory. She just came here today and she doesn't know the address." Said Rosalie sharply.

Jacob glared at her, then looked back at Rainbeau. "So you don't know how to get home? At all?" Rainbeau shook her head.

"Well that's just fabulous. Guess you'll have to just stay here until you remember, huh?" Jacob jumped a little as Emmett strode into the room.

"No, no, of course not! I couldn't do that to you guys, not after you've already done so much for me. Its fine. I'll just stay in a hotel or something." Rainbeau said, shaking her head at the idea of staying with them.

"Do you have money?" Asked Emmett, smirking.

"Uh.." Rainbeau looked around frantically. "No. If I had it would only be a few dollars, plus they would be soaking wet. Oh, this is horrible. I can't let you guys have to take care of me."

She put her head in her hands and shook it. Alice rubbed her arm and smiled.

"Its okay, Rainbeau. We don't mind taking care of you." She reassured her.

Rainbeau looked at her in sadness. "I can't.. I just can't.. Its too much.." She tried to say.

Alice hushed her. "Why don't you rest. Its been a long day for you." Alice said and rose from where she was sitting.

Rainbeau opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and just smiled.

Alice motioned to the others to leave, but just as they were walking out the door Rainbeau called.

"Wait.. Jacob. Can I talk to you?" Alice nodded to him and he walked back to the side of the bed.

"Yeah?" He asked gently.

He sat near her and waited for her to speak. "Thank you.. So so so much. You didn't have to do it.."

"Yes, I did." He interrupted.

His face became hard as he thought of Renesmee and Bella.

"I can't let innocent people just die. If any normal person had tried to save you, it would have been to late." He said.

"Wait.. What do you mean by normal?" She asked, a curious look on her face again.

"Uh.. Nothing. Its nothing." Rainbeau looked at him in concern but didn't press on.

"You should rest." He finally said, looking away. She nodded and lay back on the pillow.

As he was walking to the door, he heard a faint 'Thank you' come from Rainbeau.

He looked back. She was snuggled into his jacket, her eyes closed and her body curled up under the thick blanket.

"Your welcome." He said with a smile. He then turned and walked out the door.

**What did you think, guys? Incredible or what? A 1 or a 10? It all depends on YOUR reviews, so please, review and continue reading. I hope you like it :)**

**_In the next chapter: _On the search for the mysterious creature that pushed Rainbeau, Edward meets Cherese! Buckle your seatbelts and get ready for the real action to begin!**


	5. Second Meeting

**Authors note: Finally, a new chapter. Its a relief to be publishing again! I know you guys have been waiting for a really long time, and I'm so so so sorry. I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for it! I've been lazy, and I've been busy, so I barely wrote until this past year. Well, I hope you like Chapter 5! I will continue to write AMAP so I can finish this story and you all can relax. There might be a part 2 too, so.. o_____o**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 5: Second Meeting

Edward ran, with everything he passed a complete blur.

It wasn't anything new to him. Ever since his wife and child had died, his whole life had been a blur.

Nothing mattered, he didn't care about anything. But now, at least for the moment, he had a purpose. And he would stop at nothing to fulfill it.

The wind stung his cheeks, tiny daggers constantly meeting him in combat.

As he inclined, the brush and long branches of old trees whipped him, gave him red welts over his pale body, but he continued on, never slowing, oblivious to everything around him.

Then he felt it. He came to an abrupt stop, showering dirt in high places soil had never been before. He had felt eyes on him, cold, evil eyes.

He was surrounded by trees, large oaks that looked down on him as if he had disappointed them.

They concealed things that would have been invisible to the naked human eye.

But he wasn't a normal human.

He became hyperaware of his surroundings, and made a chilling observation.

There were no animals anywhere near him. The patch of forest was unearthly quiet and still, as if someone had paused it. He could hear no thoughts.

He felt the eyes again. He turned in its direction, and saw the blur of something large moving.

Edward snarled and began his chase. He knew it was no regular human or animal. And it wasn't a wolf or he would have smelled its stench long before. There was only one way to find out.

He gave an exhausting chase, but at every turn, when he thought he had it cornered, it sped through a small shortcut he had not seen before. The day was turning into night. They were near the cliff.

He could see it through the now sparse forest and he wondered when it would turn around. He'd have it truly cornered then.

It gave way, and Edward rushed out.

Only to see it jump off the cliff. Mystified, he peered over the side.

He could see nothing falling, no splash in the dark waters below.

Then he heard it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see it step forward behind him.

Edward moved back a bit, pretending to still be looking for it over the edge. Then it came for him, and Edward was ready.

They wrestled around, precariously close to the cliff, but Edward kept himself away.

The creature had a ghastly ash gray face, and dull green eyes that glared at him as they rolled this way and that.

He had small tufts of faded brown hair in odd places on his head, and he was not wearing a shirt.

He had ratty faded pants that if in better condition would have belonged at a fancy dinner.

They were near the edge again, with the creature having the advantage.

Edward struggled as the creature's cold gray hands enveloped his neck. He looked back and saw the cold water underneath him. He was trapped.

Suddenly, the creatures head turned in a snap.

It was looking at something in the forest, beyond the forest.

Edward could catch a small scent but he was too far away to tell what it was. Plus, the smell of saltwater was much stronger.

He pushed off the creature in its moment of inattention.

It turned and glared at him from where it fell to the side but looked back beyond the forest. Then, it ran.

Edward gave chase, beginning to fear what was happening.

The saltwater smell was left far behind as they whizzed through the forest, a deadly race fraught with obstructions at every turn.

The smell from outside the forest was not so faint anymore, and Edward could smell something he was far too familiar with.

Human blood.

He stared at his opponent and in those brief glances; he could see hunger in its eyes.

Renewed with panic for the safety of the human, he dashed forward in leaps and bounds.

They were coming to the edge of the glade now, and the scent was overwhelming his senses.

Even though he had fed the night before, hunger and desire burned in his veins like fire.

But he could not be distracted, or he would end up being the very thing he was fighting.

With tremendous force, he lunged out of the trees.

He saw his opponent's object of desire, a young woman with raven black hair and a pale face.

Her expression was that of being lost and afraid, then horror as she saw him and the creature propel themselves out of the forest. Her mind spoke the same as her expression, barely thinking, just watching in fear.

Edward barely had a second thought as he grabbed her and began to run.

The thing gave chase for a few yards, then seemed to come to a boundary and stopped.

It hissed in anger, yowling like an oversized, deformed cat.

Edward ran, not looking back for fear of losing his pace, with the girl holding onto his neck for dear life behind him.

She was scared silent.

The creature's hisses became faint in the distance, and when Edward was sure they weren't being followed he slowed his sprinting.

He turned to look at his passenger, whose eyes defied golf balls and whose lips looked like a blob of ice.

She stared ahead of her, then whispered: "I f-forgot m-my b-bag at h-home."

Edward stared in amazement. There was no secret meaning to her words, all he could see in her mind was some daily items anyone would need for going out.

Of all things for her to say she had said she forgot her items at home? Like this travel was supposed to happen?

He shook his head as they sailed through the trees, almost at the Cullen house.

He felt her rest her forehead on his shoulder, a low moan escaping from her lips.

They reached the door and he slowly put her down.

A great cacophony of footsteps echoed down the stairs as the Cullen family minus Rainbeau barreled down the stairs to see the perpetrator.

"Edward?" Esme asked with caution, staring at the woman next to him."It was after her." Edward explained. Carlisle slowly descended the rest of the stairs, and the rest of them followed suit.

Alice held tight to Jasper's hand. He hadn't fed in 3 days.

Emmett grinned. "Another lost soul, eh? We might as well make this place into a hotel." He laughed.

Alice strode forward, Jasper safe with Esme.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She held out her hand with a warm smile, and then introduced the rest of the Cullen's.

Cherese smiled nervously, still looking a little pale.

"H-hi, I'm-"

But she never got to finish.

Rainbeau had begun to come down the stairs when she recognized the girl below.

"CHERESE!" she screamed.

Cherese looked up in shock.

Seeing her friend, she looked around her in bewilderment.

Then she fainted.

**Woohoo! Suspenseful, eh? :D I'm so glad I finished it, cause I know all you guys will be relieved. I hope you liked it? If so, please review and say why! If you didn't, then, review and tell me why not. I have plenty room for improving :) Thanks for reading! I'll write the next chapter ASAP! Much love3**


End file.
